Às cartas
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: ...que ele nunca respondeu, uma resposta. x SEVERUS SNAPE/LILY EVANS, ouro no I Challenge Relâmpago de Harry Potter do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil x


**Sumário: **...que ele nunca respondeu, uma resposta.

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu seria rica e aquele Epílogo não teria destruído todos os meus sonhos.**

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness.**

**Fanfic resposta ao I Challenge Relâmpago de Harry Potter do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Às cartas

* * *

**

_Resposta ao I Challenge Relâmpago de Harry Potter do Fórum Twilight Haters_

_**Tema: **Cartas. (Cartas mandadas do personagem X para o Y)_

_**Itens: **Lua, Descrição de um sorriso

* * *

  
_

O negro dos olhos dele indagava por uma resposta que Lily não tinha. Então ela olhou para baixo, as bochechas rosadas, mas continuou a estender o envelope pardo meio amassado e meio molhado de suor – ela não devia ter corrido de sua casa até o parquinho, só porque estava animada. Talvez tenha sido uma boa idéia, pensou. Talvez Sevy não goste de trocar cartas com uma pessoa que ele vê todo dia.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando o amigo pegou o objeto e lhe deu um sorriso, lhe dizendo que leria em casa, apenas para ficar mais divertido.

* * *

_Sevy_

_ Eu não sei como se começa uma carta para uma pessoa que vejo todos os dias, mas como os bruxos gostam de trocar palavras em pergaminhos, achei que seria divertido treinar – para no futuro podermos nos falar todos os dias. Minha mãe gostou da idéia, mesmo dizendo que nós iríamos nos casar no futuro. Imagine! Eu e você, nos casando? Que pensamento engraçado, não?_

_ Falando de minha família, aconteceu uma coisa interessante: minha irmã decidiu que quer aprender magia. Só que ela não falou isso com um sorriso. Disse isso com certa raiva e quando eu disse que ela não podia porque não foi para Hogwarts, ela saiu da sala, batendo o pé. Fiquei triste, porque se ela quisesse mesmo ser uma bruxa, ela teria de falar isso com felicidade e não com amargura. Não que o nosso mundo – que engraçado dizer isso! – seja perfeito ou uma maravilha, mas o que se deseja tem de se desejar com alegria, não? Bem, o que você acha?_

_ Ah, eu nem te perguntei como você está, que falta de educação. Como você está, Sevy? Espero que bem. Seus pais continuam a brigar muito? Seu pai continua a discordar que você vá para Hogwarts? Vai parecer bobo, mas acho que ele só sente medo de que você o deixe. Porque os pais têm esse medo: que nós, quando crescermos, vamos abandoná-los só porque nos tornamos independentes. Eles não percebem que nós nunca vamos fazer isso já que ninguém esquece suas raízes, ainda que queira._

_ Aliás, o que você quer ser quando crescer? Sei que vai fazer alguma coisa envolvendo magia, mas você nunca me disse o quê, realmente. Você sempre me dá um sorriso alegre quando falam disso com você, muito embora não costume responder. Eu ainda não me decidi – dois mundos diferentes e tantas opções! –, mas espero que isso não nos afaste._

_ Sevy, já está na hora de te encontrar. Espero que me responda logo!_

_ Beijos,_

_ Lily._

* * *

Entretanto, ele não disse a ela que responderia.

* * *

_Caro Sevy,_

_ Como vai? Eu vou muito bem por aqui. Aliás, devo dizer que foi uma ótima idéia ter treinado com aquela carta, porque senão eu não saberia por onde começar com esta daqui! O interior da Inglaterra é mesmo um lugar lindo que me faz lembrar Hogwarts. Acho que é por causa da grande quantidade de campos que tem aqui. Eu já terminei todos os meus trabalhos e lições e, por mais que esteja adorando aqui, não posso dizer que não estou animada para meu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Quarto ano! Nossa, estamos envelhecendo rápido, não? Mesmo assim, sinto que não mudamos nada – porém isso só vale para James Potter e sua trupe, que continua infantil e sem-graça, como sempre._

_ Mudando de assunto, eu comecei a ler um livro muito bom, de um escritor não-bruxo. Não vou dizer o título e nem do que a obra fala porque eu sei que você não gosta, mas pode ter certeza de que, quando se interessar por essa literatura, ele vai estar no topo dos livros que eu vou te indicar. Acredito que o terminarei antes de partir daqui, porque esse lugar é tão calmo que me inspira a ler e ler até devorá-los!_

_Ah, você não imagina o quanto eu estou rindo e me divertindo enquanto escrevo essa carta, Sevy. Minha mãe está me chamando agora, então eu vou parar por aqui mesmo e vou te enviar outra, provavelmente amanhã – não, eu ainda não gosto de retomar uma coisa após uma pausa, porque é nesse momento que perdemos tudo o que tínhamos para dizer._

_Espero realmente que você responda a essa, pelo menos._

_ Com carinho,_

_ Lily._

* * *

Ela ainda espera a resposta.

* * *

_Caro Sevy,_

_ Eu estou preocupada com você e espero que esteja tudo bem. Você não aparece mais no parquinho e, ainda que estejamos indo para o quinto ano e isso seja meio infantil, não acho que seja porque se cansou de lá. Foi você mesmo quem disse que aquele lugar era especial porque foi onde nos encontramos._

_ Sinto que há algo de errado com você. Foi alguma coisa que ocorreu? Você viajou para longe? Está tendo algum problema? Por favor, diga-me, Sevy. Eu realmente quero saber se você está bem e saudável. Não estamos nos falando como antes e parece que um abismo cresceu entre nós! Estou preocupada, mesmo que minha mãe tenha me dito que isso é só uma fase, que você precisa descobrir seu próprio caminho e outras coisas de garotos._

_ Bom, não adianta falar de como estou preocupada, não é? Isso com certeza o faria jogar a carta fora com um rosto emburrado e isso é a última coisa que eu quero. Então vamos às novidades, não?_

_ Primeiro, você está lendo a carta da mais nova monitora de Griffyndor. Não é legal? Agora eu vou poder confrontar o idiota do Potter e impedi-lo de atormentar os outros! Agora ele deve me ouvir e parar de me chamar de Lily sem graça. Espero poder fazer a diferença e impedir que os novos alunos se tornem tão delinqüentes quanto ele e seus seguidores fiéis. Será que eu consigo?_

_ Segundo, falando no Potter, você acredita que ele me mandou uma carta? E ele me convidou para sair! Não acreditei quando li aquilo. Ele é um bobalhão mesmo, não? Além do mais, depois de tudo o que ele te fez, ele ainda espera que eu vá num encontro com ele. Mas ele tem muita cara-de-pau mesmo. Acho que está muito claro que eu prefiro andar com você a sair com ele. Pelo menos você é divertido e suas piadas não envolvem humilhar publicamente os outros._

_ Terceiro, minha família está toda animada, achando que eu vou aceitar o convite dele, acredita? Eles acabaram descobrindo quando eu, muito chocada com aquele convite cretino, esqueci a carta na minha cama e desci para tomar um pouco de água. Acredita que minha mãe pegou e leu e falou disso no jantar? Ela praticamente decorou todas as palavras e recitou a carta na mesa! Meu pai riu e disse que gostou do tom do rapaz. Eu engasguei com a bebida depois dessa, foi tão engraçado! Não que a opinião deles vai mudar alguma coisa, porque o Potter sempre vai ser um pobre coitado para mim. Aposto que por trás daquele jeito todo engraçadinho dele, uma pessoa sem muita confiança existe e faz aquilo para se sentir melhor que os outros._

_ Preciso ir agora; tenho de comprar os materiais para esse ano. Você não precisa me responder, Sevy. Mas eu quero muito que saiba que, mesmo que você não vá ao parquinho, eu vou lá todos os dias, na esperança de que você esteja ali, desenhando na terra com um graveto..._

_ Com amor,_

_ Lilian._

* * *

No primeiro dia de seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, Severus Snape passou por ela como se não a conhecesse – ainda que ela lhe sorrisse animada – e foi sentar-se com seus amigos Slytherin. Toda a felicidade de Lilian parou ali, enquanto ela arrastava-se para outro vagão, com as amigas preocupadas.

* * *

_Caro Severus,_

_ Prometo que essa carta será breve. Não que eu não queira falar com você, mas já que nos afastamos, não quero atrapalhá-lo ou irritá-lo de tal modo que eu possa perder sua amizade para sempre. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero lhe perguntar se fiz algo errado. Eu te decepcionei de algum modo? Não consigo me lembrar se te fiz alguma coisa, portanto lhe peço desculpas por qualquer coisa que fiz e te feriu._

_ Está tudo bem com você? Eu realmente espero que sim. Sabe, é meio estranho não andar mais com você. Parece que tudo o que passamos antes é uma ilusão – muito boa por sinal – e a pessoa que eu vejo caminhando nos corredores não é você. Você mudou bastante, e ficou mais alto também. Se eu lhe chamar para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, um dia desses, em Hogsmead, será que você vai aceitar? Também não importa. Se um dia você me chamar, eu abandono qualquer pessoa para sentar com você._

_ Falando em passeios à vila, James Potter continua a me chamar para encontros. Ele deve achar que eu sou uma tonta para aceitar depois de tudo o que ele fez. Minhas amigas estão me pressionando, dizendo que somos um casal bonito e que ele deve ser muito gentil, mas eu não estou muito interessada. Não depois das humilhações públicas que ele te fez passar nos últimos anos. Porém, devo confessar que ele está me ouvindo e parando de fazer tantas traquinagens como ultimamente. Ele já conseguiu ficar um dia inteiro sem mexer com ninguém! Claro que ele falou que era por minha causa que estava fazendo isso – esse garoto não perde uma única chance de me passar uma cantada!_

_ Bem, não era disso que eu queria lhe falar, mas acabei falando, né? Desculpe, e eu bem que prometi que não falaria muito. O caso é que eu queria te perguntar se você está observando a lua. Lembra quando nós fazíamos isso? Era muito divertido, não? Eu ainda faço, do meu quarto, e tenho de te dizer que a lua está bonita demais, nessa fase. Ela está cheia e parece muito mais mágica que qualquer coisa nesse mundo – até mesmo que Hogwarts! Você devia observá-la. Hoje parece ser o último dia para se ver a lua cheia que estou te falando e eu não pude resistir em alertá-lo, pois sinto que ela estará mais linda que nunca. Se quiser assistir comigo, você sabe que eu estou sempre na biblioteca, não?_

_ Com carinho,_

_ Lilian. _

* * *

À noite, Lily aconchegou-se na beirada da janela e levantou seus olhos à lua. Bela como tinha dito na carta, o satélite natural parecia muito mais mágico que qualquer feitiço dos bruxos ao estar levemente coberta por nuvens negras. Um brilho amarelo quase dourado aumentava o encanto daquele momento e a garota de cabelos cor de acaju não pôde resistir em sorrir, acreditando piamente que era a lua perfeita para os apaixonados.

Num impulso instintivo, a jovem desceu seus olhos para os gramados sempre verdes de Hogwarts. Arregalou os olhos, sem saber se era felicidade ou surpresa. De pé, protegido do frio inglês por um casaco negro e com a carta em punhos, Severus Snape observava a lua quase que hipnotizado. Lily sorriu, feliz que ele não estava ignorando-a por completo. No entanto, o sorriso logo desapareceu para que as lágrimas caíssem. Abraçou a si mesma, tentando não fazer barulho para acordar as suas colegas de quarto.

Ele não a chamou para observar a lua. Talvez tudo estivesse mesmo acabado e talvez fosse impossível voltar para aqueles anos felizes de Hogwarts.

Lilian Evans só teve certeza desse fato quando, no outro dia, Severus Snape – após sofrer mais um atentado humilhante de James Potter – a brindou com um apelido pouco agradável.

"Sangue-ruim" ainda ecoa em sua mente.

* * *

_Caro Snape,_

_ Como vai? Anda estudando muito? Pois eu estou ocupadíssima e pareço viver agora na biblioteca. Minhas amigas me dizem que eu não preciso, mas as matérias estão cada vez mais puxadas e eu vejo nisso um verdadeiro desafio. Aliás, estou vendo verdadeiros desafios em tudo, ultimamente._

_ Sei que deve estar se perguntando o motivo de eu estar mandando mais uma carta para você, depois de tanto tempo, mas eu acredito que te devo uma explicação – se não para você, talvez para mim mesma. Estou falando de James Potter._

_ Você já deve ter ouvido falar que eu estou namorando com ele, não? Bem, isso é verdade, muito embora acho que não preciso confirmar isso. O fato é que, depois de ele ter parado de atacar a você e aos outros¹, resolvi dar uma chance a ele, pois ele continuou a insistir que era por minha causa. Não demorou em me apaixonar por ele. Sabe, ele sempre faz aquela pose de engraçadinho, mas a verdade é que ele é bem sensível e inteligente. Os seus amigos também são assim, e eles são bem unidos. Não há segredos entre eles e isso me fez lembrar de nós._

_ Faz tanto tempo, Snape! Nem sei mais como é te chamar pelo seu primeiro nome. Porém, acho que é isso que as pessoas dizem sobre seguir em frente, não é? Pois agora, com James, eu estou finalmente parando de me perguntar o que eu fiz para machucá-lo e afastá-lo de mim. Não estou dizendo que perdi as esperanças. O que eu quero dizer é que talvez o melhor seja vivermos nossas vidas, separados, até que o destino nos junte de novo. Será que você acha que isso também vá acontecer? Realmente espero que sim._

_ Não tenho muito que te dizer nessa carta. Mas quero te pedir uma coisa: por favor, perdoe o James. Sei que ele te fez muito mal, eu me lembro, e que vocês têm se odiado há muito, muito tempo. No entanto, se o perdoar e aceitá-lo, como eu fiz, você verá que ele é uma ótima pessoa e poderão até serem amigos. Eu já notei que você continua dando a ele olhares carregados de ódio e desejo de vingança, e devo alertá-lo que isso ferirá apenas a você. Odiar as pessoas nunca é o caminho, Snape. Senão puder fazer isso por ele, então que faça por mim e pela amizade que um dia tivermos e, se Deus quiser, um dia teremos de novo._

_ Uma última coisa, que eu gostaria muito que soubesse, é que eu finalmente me decidi sobre a minha profissão no futuro. Antes eu acreditava que eu tinha apenas um caminho para seguir – ser uma bruxa completa ou uma pessoa comum que nada sabe sobre isso. Mas eu descobri que eu posso ajudar ambos os "mundos" trabalhando como auror. James meio que me ajudou a convencer, quanto a isso. Segundo ele, é uma profissão muito boa para uma pessoa talentosa como eu (e eu sei que ele está puxando o saco e confesso que achei isso fofo). Mandei uma carta para minha mãe, avisando que eu já me decidira quanto a isso, e ela me disse "Ah, então, basicamente, você será uma detetive". Eu ri, porém é verdade. Eu vou prender bruxos perigosos que podem ferir de verdade as pessoas, e vou garantir um mundo melhor para as futuras gerações._

_ Esse último parágrafo soou meio como um discurso de super-herói, mas eu não consegui me explicar melhor. E você? O que escolheu como futuro? Eu espero que você me diga, seja por carta ou pessoalmente – o que seria muito melhor._

_ Bons estudos,_

_ Lilian._

* * *

- Acho que ele não vai te responder, Lily. – Alice disse, enquanto observava, com a amiga, a coruja dando a volta na escola.

- Eu posso pelo menos tentar. – e sorriu, tristemente.

Suas tentativas foram em vão.

* * *

_Severus Snape_

_ Espero que esteja tudo bem. Soube que está estudando bastante, muito embora ninguém conseguisse me dizer no quê. Mas você sempre foi misterioso, desde criança, e isso não me surpreende. De qualquer forma, lhe desejo boa sorte._

_ Meu casamento com James vai bem. Aliás, foi uma verdadeira surpresa ser pedida em casamento em nosso último dia de aula. Fiquei bem feliz, mas, como deve ter percebido, nós só marcamos as datas após o término de nosso treinamento para nos tornarmos aurores. Eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse isso, assim como James – ele me disse que queria lhe pedir desculpas por tudo. Devo te dizer que fiquei imensamente decepcionada, pois acreditava que você já havia esquecido dessa rixa idiota com meu marido, além de me perdoar por qualquer coisa que tivesse feito. Mas talvez o tempo para curar algumas feridas seja mais longo para algumas pessoas._

_ Lembro bem que, no dia do casamento, atrasei um pouco mais a cerimônia apenas para ver se você chegava – ninguém se importou com isso – e nada. Também lembro que James ficou imensamente triste, assim como Sirius ficou terrivelmente bravo. Será que ainda há chance para nós? Pois estou prestes a desistir._

_ Mas isso não importa agora. O que quero saber é se você está se cuidando. Pois, como pôde perceber, os tempos estão difíceis. Voldemort está cada vez mais forte, ainda que nós não saibamos como. As pessoas estão assustadas. Até mesmo meus pais trouxas temem por isso. Minha irmã se casou e desapareceu, praticamente, recusando-se a falar comigo. Alguma coisa me diz que é porque ela está assustada demais e acredita que, se falar com a "nossa gente", como ela chama os bruxos agora, ela e sua família vão se ferir. Não a culpo por pensar assim._

_ Não quero falar apenas de desgraças, é claro – ainda que isso esteja bem difícil. Quero lhe dizer, com toda a minha alegria, que estou grávida! Descobri semana passada e contei apenas para você. Nem meus pais, nem James, sabem. Vou fazer uma surpresa ao meu marido hoje e lhe dizer e aposto que ele ficará muito feliz. Não completamente feliz, porque, logo após isso, teremos de nos mudar para alguma casa distante e que ninguém saiba exatamente onde, para nos protegermos. É, teremos de ficar ausentes da Ordem da Fênix, pois senão a vida em meu ventre também correrá perigo. Espero que fique feliz por mim, tanto quanto eu fiquei feliz quando Remus te localizou na casa trouxa em que você está – aliás, foi uma idéia muito inteligente utilizar-se das casas trouxas vazias enquanto seus donos não estão em casa!_

_ Muitas felicidades e muita sorte nesses tempos difíceis,_

_ Lily Evans Potter_

_P.S.: Faz tanto tempo que eu não uso o correio trouxa que até me perdi quando entrei ali. E acho que o atendente me achou que eu era ou burra ou débil mental!_

* * *

Narcissa encarou o homem à sua frente, alarmada. O silêncio começou a tornar-se cada vez mais pesado ao passo em que Severus Snape relia a carta. Sem agüentar mais nenhum segundo, a loira retirou um maço de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um deles com a varinha. Os dedos que seguravam a droga lícita tremiam.

- Foi uma sorte... – começou, enquanto se levantava do sofá e começava a andar de um lado a outro, sem parar de fumar –... Que eu permaneci mais um pouco naquele lugar, junto de Lucius. E foi uma sorte maior ainda que ele não viu que eu peguei e escondi a carta. Não sei o que ele faria comigo. Não sei nem o por quê de eu ter feito isso! O Lorde vai me punir, Severus. Ele vai me punir e vai punir minha família e Bella nunca mais...

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. – o moreno a cortou, a voz um pouco afetada pelas palavras da auror – Mais um.

A companheira o observou, assustada. Ele sabia que ela não conseguiria dizer não.

* * *

_Minha amada Lilian,_

_ Após anos em silêncio, eu finalmente lhe respondo. Antes de revelar-lhe o principal motivo para essa carta, eu devo dizer-lhe que o motivo para eu ter me afastado de você é que eu não conseguia mais lidar com o fato de que eu nunca, nunca a teria em meus braços como Potter te tem agora. Pois eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi e isso é incrivelmente assustador. Como criança, eu não consegui lidar muito bem com a cruel verdade e acredito que nem como adulto eu consigo. Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha cometido tantos erros – alguns irreparáveis – em minha vida._

_ Estamos em maus lençóis, Lilian. Eu e você._

_ Logo após o término de Hogwarts, eu aderi às trevas da mesma maneira como você abraçou a luz. Quando você me convidou para seu casamento, eu já era um dos principais Comensais da Morte, ainda que ninguém realmente soubesse disso, apenas os do nosso círculo maldito. No entanto, foi quando você me disse que estava grávida e que iriam afastar-se da Ordem da Fênix para proteger o bebê em seu ventre que eu percebi que a única maneira de eu salvá-la do iminente fim seria trair o Lorde das Trevas._

_ Por meses eu venho entregando relatórios detalhados à Dumbledore para que ele consiga passar à Ordem com cuidado e assim destruir o pesadelo dos bruxos. No entanto, três meses atrás eu recebi a notícia de que o Lorde das Trevas estava atrás de duas crianças que nasceram em uma determinada época: os filhos de Longbottom e de Potter._

_ Acho que você viu o que aconteceu com Frank e Alice Longbottom, não? Bellatrix ainda se gaba de tê-los enlouquecido enquanto lhes perguntava onde a criança estava. Eles não disseram, então devo imaginar que Neville está em segurança com a avó em algum lugar distante de Londres. Você e seu marido foram o grande problema, Lily. Você e Potter conseguiram enganar a todos os Comensais, no entanto aquela carta condenou a mim e Narcissa. Foi ela quem trouxe a sua carta à mim, pois sabe de meus sentimentos por você – ela sempre soube. Claro que agora ela se mantém calada por medo de sua traição afetar a sua família._

_ Mas ocorreu um fato importante que me fez escrever essa carta, Lily. Sirius Black contou a Peter Pettigrew onde vocês estão escondidos. E aquele rato maldito é o agente secreto do Mestre. Sim, o querido amigo de Potter é um Comensal e hoje à noite – quando o Lorde chegar à casa para uma reunião – ele irá contar onde vocês estão. Eu consegui que ele falasse simplesmente porque ele me teme, no entanto isso não é nenhuma garantia. Apenas espero que a carta chegue a vocês para que você escape. Se for necessário, venha até mim, eu estarei no parquinho a noite toda. Estou indo muito lá ultimamente. Aquele lugar me impede de esquecê-la._

_ Ah, Lily! Que saudade de seus sorrisos! Eles eram tão brancos e iluminavam o ambiente. Era a parte que eu mais gostava de você – não que eu consiga não gostar alguma parte sua –, pois eles tinham uma alegria própria que podia ser passado para qualquer pessoa. Eu ainda acredito que eram sorrisos de ninfa: sábios, virgens e puros para sempre. Ainda me pergunto se você consegue sorrir assim (e tenho certeza de que consegue, pois é impossível desaprendê-los) e me pergunto ainda mais vezes se você sorriria para mim desse jeito, mais uma vez._

_ Se depois de tudo isso, você ainda conseguir sorrir para mim, então tenha certeza de que eu não me importo nem com a mais cruel das mortes ou condenações._

_ Fuja e sobreviva, Lilian Evans o fizer, eu responderei todas as outras cartas – elas continuam comigo, e continuarão até o fim –, mesmo que você não as abra. E, Lily, a lua será cheia esta noite._

_Sevy_

* * *

- Quando foi que chegou? – ela perguntou, enquanto lia e relia o remetente, surpresa.

James Potter, sentado no sofá, apenas sorriu para a mulher.

- Hoje à tarde, mas como você não estava, preferi deixar que você abrisse.

Lilian engoliu as lágrimas.

- Como chegou?

- Por coruja. O que eu achei muito estranho. Por isso, amanhã nós vamos nos mudar de casa.

A jovem de cabelos acajus apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância. Seus dedos tremiam. Depois de muito, muito tempo, ele finalmente respondeu. E o que teria para lhe dizer? Será que tudo? Será que nada?

O sorriso preferido de Severus desenhou-se naqueles lábios. Porém, ele não era mais sorriso de ninfa; era de Minerva: sorriso forte e inabalável, que parece não temer a ninguém, e sempre sincero. Sorriso de mãe ganhando experiência e sorriso de esposa apaixonada.

- Sabe, não importa o que tem nessa carta. – ela disse ao marido – O que importa é que ele _nos_ deu uma segunda chance.

- Concordo plenamente. Agora pare de sorrir assim ou vou ficar com ciúmes.

- Desculpe, _querido_. – e o sorriso aumentou ainda mais – Mas esse sorriso é só do Sevy. Ele só não sabe disso ainda.

Mas o sorriso durou pouco. Pois, no exato instante em que Lilian preparou-se para abrir a carta, todas as janelas e portas foram abertas violentamente e o envelope branco de Severus fugiu de sua mão para esconder-se embaixo do armário de louças. Sabendo do perigo iminente, James e Lily Potter a esqueceram. Ela foi a única testemunha dos gritos e mortes que ocorreram na casa, naquela noite de lua cheia.

A carta permanece ali, intacta, até hoje.

* * *

¹ - No quinto livro, Sirius diz a Harry que James parou de humilhar Severus na frente da Lily, mas continuava a fazer isso. O que quer dizer que ela não sabia na época em que escreveu essa carta.

* * *

**N/A.: **E eu terminei. E puta-que-o-pariu, que tipo de tema foi esse? D8 Eu sou PÉSSIMA para escrever cartas e acho que ficou bem claro, né. Mesmo assim, eu me recusei a ignorar o desafio e escrevi a Sevilian \8D/ Ok, não podia ser James x Lily e nessa fanfic tem uns hints. O único problema é que escrever sobre o Sevy e a Lily sem lembrar do James nfas, então eu engoli meu orgulho (_também odeio esse casal_).

Foi difícil parir a fanfic porque eu tive de pensar nos momentos Severus e Lilian sem ter o sétimo livro aqui ._. Então eu supus que o Severus se afastou da Lily mais ou menos entre o terceiro e o quarto ano, porque no quinto ele já a chamava de "Sangue-ruim". Também supus que a Lily noivou no fim do sétimo ano. Como eles se tornaram aurores, é bem possível que eles se casaram logo depois do treinamento acabar. Um ano depois de se casarem, ela ficou grávida. Um ano depois de ela ficar grávida, ela morreu. É tudo suposição, mas deu para encaixar uma fanfic de oito páginas aí \o/

Pensei em escrever essa fanfic baseada no ponto de vista da Lilian e apanhei pra porra com isso, mas foi. Quanto a parte da Narcissa, sei lá, eu não acho que ela é muito sangue-frio. Além do mais, para fazer uma promessa com o Sevy para salvar seu filho, ela deve amar muito as pessoas. E eu gosto de pensar que os dois são amigos. Ah sim, acho que perceberam que, com o tempo, a intimidade da Lily com o Sevy vai diminuindo, durante as cartas.

Bem, não sou uma grande ficwriter e sou muito insegura em relação a Harry Potter, mas acho que tenho uma chance no chall. Não ficou tão ruim – nem que seja só a intenção.

Agradecimento à Lily que betou e me ajudou a arrumar a fanfic 8D Te amo!

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

_(E quem favoritar sem mandar um comentário vai receber uma PM 8D Mas não posso dizer que isso vai ser legal –s)_


End file.
